


30 Days of BillyTeddy

by BadgerInMySoup



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: 30 day challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 12,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgerInMySoup/pseuds/BadgerInMySoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own 30 Day Challenge! Reposted from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee Shop AU

Monday

Billy shuffles to class, seriously about to pass out. He misjudged how long it would take him to finish his lab last night and he’s definitely paying for it today. As he walks past the campus Starbucks, he thinks to himself that he definitely deserves a treat.

The line isn't too long which is good since he has about twenty minutes to book it across campus so he isn't late for his first class. He checks his text messages while he waits (three from Eli reminding him that he should get some sleep) and has to be called three times before he realizes he’s next.

“Sorry,” he says, stumbling up to the counter, “Mornings and I aren't really friends.”

He looks up for the first time and comes face to face with a blonde hair, blue eyed and pierced ear form of perfection. The guy grins at him, all gleaming white teeth and understanding eyes and says, “No problem. What can I get you?”

Your number. Your babies. Your eternal love.

“Iced latte,” he squeaks and the barista grins at him.

“Sure. Coming right up.”

Billy tries to see if the guy has a name tag when he comes back with his drink but his shirt is strangely absent. So, really, all Billy can do is pay and thank him.

“Have a good day,” the barista calls out after him. 

XxX

Tuesday

Billy doesn't have a morning class but he still rolls out of bed at eight am because, you know, sleep schedule. Shouldn't get messed up. And if he happens to decide he needs coffee well then he needs coffee.

Barista is working today and Billy is so glad he actually put on real clothes instead of coming out in his sweats and ratty old Avengers hoody. 

He grins when Billy walks up to the counter and says, “Hello, again.”

Billy knows he’s blushing. “Um, hey.”

“What can I get you?”

He needs to stop asking it like this.

“Iced latte,” Billy says. 

“Ooh, original,” the barista teases and Billy laughs.

“I’m a dull guy, what can I say.”

“It’ll be right up.”

There’s no one behind Billy so he totally stays where he is at the counter and maybe kind of checks out the guy’s ass. No big deal. He notices there’s still no name tag when he returns with his latte. 

“Thanks, um,” Billy glances obviously at the guy’s shirt and he smiles.

“Teddy. I’m new; name tag is on my to-do list…?”

“Billy,” 

“Billy,” Teddy repeats, “It was nice to meet you.”

“Y-you too.”

Teddy’s bright smile follows him all the way out of the coffee shop.

XxX

Wednesday

It’s raining as Billy rushes back to his dorm; he’s hoping he can get back before the actual brunt of the storm but right when he reaches his halfway point, the clouds open and rain just pours down.

He curses; his laptop is in his backpack and he cannot risk that getting wet. He high tails it over to the Starbucks and thanks everything they aren't closed.

It’s empty as he ducks inside, he thinks, until Teddy’s head pops up from behind the counter and he grins wide when he sees Billy.

“Hey! Is it raining outside?”

“What gave it away?” Billy tries to deadpan but he’s grinning right back. “Hi, again.”

“Hi, again,” Teddy straightens up, “Iced latte?”

Billy tries not to feel too pleased Teddy remembers his order. “No, thank you. Just hiding from the storm.”

Teddy comes out from behind the counter and, oh God, he’s even more gorgeous up close. He peaks out the window at the empty campus and whistles.

“You are free to stick around as late as you want; I’m closing tonight.”

“Cool. Thanks.”

Billy pulls off his jacket just as Teddy steps away from the window and he catches Teddy’s wide incredulous stare; before he can ask what’s up, Teddy points to his chest.

“Scarlet Witch? Nice!”

Billy looks down; he totally forgot he threw on his Scarlet Witch t-shirt in his hurry to not be late today. 

“Um, yeah. Favorite Avenger.”

“It’s so hard to find people that love the not as well known ” Teddy says. “Props dude. She’s probably the most badass Avenger.”

“Um,” Billy raises an eyebrow, “Probably? I think you need to rethink that assumption. There’s no probably about it.”

“Hulk could crush her,” Teddy points out.

“And she could use her magic to revert him back to Bruce Banner permanently or something,” Billy counters, “Sorry, Scarlet Witch is perfect. Your argument is invalid.”

Teddy snorts. “I bet I can come up with one Avenger she would totally fail against.”

“Bring it on.”

The rain ends soon after but Billy doesn’t leave, debating superheros with Teddy until he has to close down.

XxX

Thursday

“I’m just saying: they’re really bad adaptations.”

“Oh please,” Teddy waves his hand, “Everything is a bad adaptation.”

“Wow. Cynical much?”

Teddy laughs and leans back in his seat. Billy’s textbooks are closed and pushed aside for the entire ten minute duration of Teddy’s break. That he chose to spend here. With Billy.

“When I get a job writing screenplays, I’m going to do all the book to movie adaptations and kick ass.”

“And I’ll go see them and judge them horribly.”

“I would expect nothing less,” Teddy says, winking at him.

Billy ducks his head. He’s only known Teddy a few days, only recently exchanged names with him, but it feels like he’s known him forever. He’s still not used to Teddy’s flirting, though. If that’s even what this is.

“I should probably let you get back to work,” Teddy says and Billy’s head shoots up.

“Your ten minutes is over already?”

“Well, no, but you’re busy and-“

Billy snorts. “I am the king of all nighters; this is nothing.”

“God, no wonder you come here everyday,” Teddy muses.

And Billy feels brave. “Well, I mean, caffeine isn’t the only reason.”

He chances a smile at Teddy and feels elated when Teddy smiles back.

XxX

Friday

“I don’t see why you have to come with me,” Billy pouts.

Kate grins. “Because, you are obviously smitten with this guy. I want to see why.”

“You are far too invested in my personal life.”

“See, that would be true, if you actually had one.”

“Ouch,” Billy clutches his chest dramatically, “Just drive an arrow through my heart, Kate Bishop.”

She smiles and hipchecks him and he laughs, loud (because that’s always how he laughs) and Teddy looks up from where he’s making an order and grins at him. Billy waves a little and Kate not so casually peaks around him to look so he pushes her back, grinning. When he looks up, Teddy’s smile as faded and he’s not looking over at them anymore.

By the time they get up to the counter, Cassie waiting on them. She smiles brightly at them and chats for a moment and Billy can’t help but look around her for a view of Teddy. 

Kate pays for his coffee because she’s wonderful and Billy tries to stall for as long as they can without being late to study group but finally, they have to head out.

“He’s usually around,” Billy says quietly as they walk through campus together.

Kate shrugs. “He probably got really busy in the back or something. It is a Friday.”

“Yeah…”

But there’s a sinking feeling in his stomach and he doesn’t like it.

XxX

Saturday

The Starbucks is busy and that’s fine. Billy gets his coffee (again, Cassie waits on him) and sits at the table right by the door, where Teddy can totally see him. Aside from one quick nod of acknowledgement, he’s basically ignored and that sinking feeling begins to grow. When Teddy takes his ten, he slips right outside and Billy, angrily, follows him.

“Did I do something wrong?” he demands.

Teddy looks at him coolly and all Billy wants to do is fix whatever happened.

“I-I thought we were getting along really well.”

“I did too.”

“Then why are you ignoring me and acting like this? I mean, I thought we were gonna-“

“Why didn’t you say you had a girlfriend?” Teddy asks.

Billy blinks. Hard. “What?”

“Yesterday,” Teddy says and then he looks embarrassed, “Look, if you didn’t want me to flirt with you, you could have just said that. You didn’t have to bring your girlfriend-“

“What girlfriend!?” Billy exclaims, “I don’t-oh. Oh! Kate!”

“The brunette,” Teddy agrees and Billy shakes his head wildly.

“Kate isn’t my girlfriend; she’s my best friend.”

“Really?” Teddy asks, still looking suspicious.

“Yes!”

“You’re sure?”

“Well, considering she has a boyfriend and I’m gay,” Billy says, “Yeah. I’m sure.”

“Oh,” Teddy says. And then he smiles. “Oh…”

“And for the record,” Billy continues, “I….I really liked you flirting with me.”

“Cool,” Teddy breathes. “I should give you my number, then.”

“You should.”

“I have Sundays off,” Teddy says as Billy hands him his phone. “We could do something, maybe?”

“Yes!” Billy says, then he coughs, “I mean, yeah, sure. Sounds good.”

Teddy hands him back his phone and purposely brushes their fingers together and Billy already wants to kiss him.

“So, I’ll call you?”

Billy beams. “You better.”

Teddy doesn’t swoop down to kiss him, but he does grab Billy’s shoulder his hand warm and tight and swipes his thumb once over Billy’s collarbone.

“I need to get back to work,” he says regrettably. “See ya.”

“See ya.”

Billy smiles dazedly until Teddy is back safely behind the counter. He shoots Billy a wave through the window that Billy happily and wholeheartedly returns.


	2. Meeting in College

Billy still cannot believe he let Kate talk him into coming to a frat party.

There’s nothing wrong with frat parties of course; Billy is just a very much stay in the dorm and do homework and play video games and not really have a life until Kate drags him out kind of guy.

He likes being that kind of guy.

Kate had gone off with an upperclassman and Billy had been hanging out with Eli until Tommy dragged him off for a game of pool so now he’s stuck in the corner, nursing a beer and wondering how rude it would be to slip out and go home.

“Hey.”

Billy looks up. There is a really cute, slightly built guy talking to him.

“Hi?”

“I’ve just spent the last five minutes trying to think of a good pick up line to use on you but they’re all really dumb.”

And Billy feels his lips curve into a smile. “Oh, really? Can I have an example.”

The guy leans on the wall next to him. “‘Are those pants from space? Because they would look better on my floor’.”

Billy bursts into laughter, leaning back against the wall as he tries to control himself. “That’s-that’s not even how the lines goes!”

“I told you they were really dumb,” the stranger shrugs but hides a smile in his own drink, “But, hey, it made you laugh; and I was right.”

“About what?” Billy asks, still chuckling.

“You are really hot when you laugh.”

At this, Billy flushes bright red. “That, uh, that one is a lot better.”

The stranger smiles. “I’m Teddy.”

“Billy.”

“We should have an excellent adventure.”

Billy laughs again and flushes even deeper when Teddy looks at him, really looks at him.

“So, why the corner?”

“It’s a wonderful place,” Billy explains. “We’ve bonded; best friends, right here.”

“I’m very happy for you. I’m afraid I don’t know that corner really well.”

“You live here,” Billy says, and it’s not a question. 

“I do,” Teddy looks a little sheepish, “Phi Kappa Sigma. Whoo.”

“So, is this where you try to recruit me?” Billy asks.

“Nah,” Teddy shakes his head, “I actually wanted to ask where you got that awesome hoody.”

Billy glances down at his Captain America sweatshirt. “Ah. Well-“

“Maybe you could tell me over coffee tomorrow?” Teddy cuts in.

Billy blinks and looks up. “Um…yeah. Sure.”

Teddy smiles wide and starts a conversation about Winter Solider and Billy thinks he needs to send Kate a fruit basket or something.


	3. Thighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly NSFW esque?

Billy’s backed against the wall, legs wrapped around Teddy’s waist and Teddy is holding him up by his thighs and he groans, loud, against Billy’s neck and says, “God I love you.”

Billy’s voice is breathless with need and want as he chokes back, “Love you. Too. Teddy.”

Teddy knows what he wants and he’s always happy to comply, but right now, he just wants to stay here in the moment. It’s a stark contrast to a few minutes ago, when Billy showed up at Teddy’s apartment still in his Wiccan uniform which hugged tightly in all the right places and especially, God, his thighs. 

They might actually be Teddy’s favorite thing about Billy other than, you know him. Strong and tight and quivering right now with suppressed need. His hands dig deeper into the flesh and Billy moans, presses back from the wall and further into Teddy.

“Please,” he says.

Teddy surges forward and kisses him, tongue and teeth and dirty and suddenly frenzied again.


	4. Sleeping In

“I’m going to sleep forever,” Billy promises collapsing onto the bed and burying his face in a pillow.

Teddy chuckles as he unbuttons his shirt, smiling fondly down at his husband. “I’m afraid you’ll have to settle for tomorrow afternoon.”

“I’ll take what I can get,” Billy rolls over and busies himself with watching Teddy get undressed. “My parents are wonderful, you know?”

“Believe me, I know,” Teddy catches Billy’s eye in the mirror over their dresser and grins to lighten the suddenly heavy moment, “But, come on, you know they've been wanting to spoil their grandson for ages now. They just had to convince you to let him out of your sight.”

Billy sticks his tongue out. “I’m an overprotective parent. So what?”

Teddy pulls out sweats and an old T-shirt, tugging the worn clothes over his body and hiding a smile at Billy’s appreciative noise. “Sleep or sex; you’ll have to choose.”

“….Sleep. Then sex.”

Teddy chuckles. “Want me to help you change?”

“Just take off my jeans,” Billy says, “I don’t think I could actually move right now.”

Billy unbuttons them but Teddy tugs them off, running his hands over Billy’s bare legs. Billy swears under his breath.

“You are not allowed to turn me on if I’m too tired to have sex; that’s grounds for a divorce.”

“What if I tuck you in?”

“I’ll consider sticking around.”

Billy grins up at him and does grabby motions with his hand until Teddy leans down and kisses him.

“I love you,” Billy says softly. “So much, T.”

“I love you too.”

“Now, get in bed so we can actually sleep. And be well rested. For sex.

Teddy happily obliges.


	5. Snuggling

Teddy knows something’s wrong when Billy comes home from work that night and doesn’t immediately launch into their ever growing list of comic books they need to own.

Instead, he just falls down onto the couch next to Teddy and tries to actually bury himself as far into Teddy’s body as possible, it seems.

“Everything okay, B?”

Billy mumbles something and snuggles closer.

“What was that?”

“People suck.”

Teddy bites down a laugh because Billy looks really annoyed and he doesn’t want to anger him further. “I take it work was rough?”

“I had to fix the same display rack, like, ten different times. People were shouting at me across the store with their questions and I swear to God, I almost zapped five cellphones.”

Billy kicks off his shoes and pulls his feet onto the couch while Teddy wraps his arm around Billy’s shoulders and pulls him close. 

“I’m sorry people suck.”

“Me too,” Billy says dryly. “People suck, work sucked. I just couldn’t wait to get home.”

“Want me to go get Sound of Music?” Teddy asks and Billy presses his smile into Teddy’s shirt.

“As touched as I am, I really don’t want to move. And thus, you can’t move either.”

“Okay,” Teddy agrees easily and he pulls the blanket hanging off the couch down until it’s covering both of them. “You can complain some more, if it will make you feel better.”

Billy shakes his head and snuggles even deeper into Teddy’s warmth. “Already feel better.”


	6. T.V. Show Marathon

“You are going to love it,” Teddy promises as they take their usual places on the couch in front of the television.

Billy looks dubious. “It’s not any way connected to superheroes?”

“No.”

“And it’s not a really bad teen drama?”

“Well, I mean, it has teenagers but, like, it’s more a family drama? Look, it’s really good and the main character reminds me a lot of you except straight and moodier.”

“I can be moody,” Billy offers and Teddy flicks at his ear.

Almost immediately after he hits play, Billy is judging.

“There’s a narrator? Really? I need to be told what’s happening as it’s happening?”

“Shush,” Teddy says, “It goes for the whole story vibe the show has. And it stops in like season three anyway. Which blows.”

“That kid is a brat,” Billy says as Ephram snaps at his father and storms off, “Are you sure we’re similar?”

“Oh, very.”

Billy throws popcorn at him. Teddy notices he starts to get a little more interested when Amy appears on screen and Ephram’s interest in her seems reciprocated. Until the mention of coma boy, and then Billy is sinking into the couch and muttering, “Love triangle,” like it’s a dirty word.

There are a few times during the episode that Teddy tears up, he always does during this show. Losing his mom? Is something he can relate to really well.The first time it happens, Billy just takes his hand and squeezes.

When the episode is over, Teddy turns to Billy with a raised eyebrow and says, “Well?”

Billy shrugs but grins. “I think we could marathon. I might see the similarities between myself and Ephram. Maybe.”

Teddy grins. “This will be a perfect time to mention I always had a crush on Ephram.”

Billy nods. “You have good taste.”


	7. First Date

“You don’t understand,” Billy says as Nate continues to laugh at him, “This is our first date. It has to be perfect.”

“You’re worrying for nothing,” Nate says, although he does stop laughing. 

Billy’s chart is still balanced on his computer chair, titled 5 Date Ideas To Woo Teddy Altman. Billy is next to it, hands wringing nervously and Nate was supposed to help him like a good friend but really, he was just being a jerk.

“Billy, I promise, okay? This date is going to go wonderfully, you and Teddy will live happily ever after, the end.”

Billy bites on his thumbnail. “Okay. But can we cover idea number three again?”

XxX

“First dates are a big deal,” Teddy says.

Eli pushes buttons on his controller and laughs manically when he kills a zombie.

“I mean, this is it, you know? This is what we’ll measure the rest of our relationship against. Was it a good date? Did it end with a kiss or a handshake? Was that the point that, maybe, we should have turned back?”

“No!” Eli shouts, looking at him, “No looking back. You two have been dancing around each other for far too long. Trust me; there will be no turning back.”

Teddy blows up a car, then he slumps back against the couch, controller hanging loosely in his hands. “What if-“

“No what if’s. Teddy, I really don’t know how many times I have to tell you this is going to go fine.”

“But-“

“No buts either. Except for Billy’s. Since his is pretty nice, I guess.”

It’s totally worth saying, even if his arm is sore for a few hours after Teddy punches him. 

XxX

They meet in front of the movie theater, Billy smiling shyly and Teddy running his hand over the back of his neck.

“Hey,” they say at the same time.

“So, um, did we decide how this is gonna work?” Teddy asks.

Billy pulls out a coin. “Heads you pay, tails I don’t?”

“Nice try,” Teddy grins and Billy flips the coin but before it can land, Teddy grabs it midair.

“I’ll pay, though. For the movie.”

Billy blinks, then smiles. “Okay. And, I’ll buy dinner after?”

“Dinner and a movie, huh? We’re becoming a total cliche already,” Teddy says. Then he beams. “It’s kind of awesome.”

“And you call me a dork,” Billy counters.

They walk up to the ticket office together and, after a moment, Billy reaches out and takes his hand.


	8. Magic Training

“You will accept my plan eventually.”

Billy snorts and busies himself with looking at Teddy’s movie collection. He doesn’t see any of the Harry Potter movies (which he will have to rectify and soon) but he does spot all three Lord of the Rings so he thinks he can accept it. For now. 

“I mean it, Billy. These really helped my mom out; they’re bound to help you.”

Billy glares at the pile of self-help books on Teddy’s bed, a reminder that while everyone else on the team is making great stride with their powers, he’s still not trying to blow anyone up. 

“Maybe we should just accept I suck as a superhero,” Billy says. “I should just go evil or something. Kang’s sidekick.”

Teddy falls back onto his bed with a groan that has Billy going a little red in the face before he distracts himself by looking at Teddy’s book shelf (all comic books). 

“You are impossible sometimes,” Teddy says but he sounds really fond so Billy doesn’t take offense to it. “I don’t know why you’re so opposed to trying it.”

Billy shrugs. He fiddles with his shirt sleeves and he doesn’t look at Teddy and he guesses that’s a tell for him, that he and Teddy have been hanging out a lot on their own lately and maybe Teddy is starting to know him as well as he thinks he knows Teddy. Any rate, Teddy sits up and looks at him, eyebrows furrowed. 

“What’s wrong, Billy?”

Billy looks at his hands. Teddy’s told him a lot, all about Greg and what they did and how much it hurt. And Billy’s told him about the bullying and Kesler. But he’s never….he’s never told anyone how he got his powers.

“Billy? he asks again, voice soft. 

“I almost killed someone,” Billy says very quietly. “I-I saw Kesler about to beat on someone else and I couldn’t just…I tried to stop him and he went after me and I don’t know why then, why that exact moment but…I zapped him.”

He looks up and Teddy is staring at him but there’s no pity or fear in his eyes and that sort of perks Billy up, drives him to say more.

“I don’t want to hurt any of you. I know I’ve gotten a hang on that part of my powers but there’s still so much I can do and if I screw anything up…”

“That’s why we practice, Billy. That’s why you try my stupid ideas.”

“It’s not stupid,” Billy mumbles, “I just don’t think-“

“Will you humor me? Please? If it doesn’t work then…I’ll help you pick out your evil name and costume.”

Billy’s mouth lifts up in a grin and he catches Teddy’s eye. “Just for that, I’ll try not to kill you when I take over the world.”

“Gee,” Teddy says dryly, “Thanks.”

Billy sighs dramatically. “Hand me a book, then, will ya?”


	9. Flying

“You’re doing great,” Teddy assures, “But, maybe just to be safe, don’t look down?”

Billy shoots him a glare that’s a little on the shaky side but tips his chin up resolutely. The wind from Teddy’s wings is causing his hair to kind of fly about and his cape flap behind him. It’s kind of adorable. 

They’re high above the Avenger’s mansion grounds, Billy keeping himself up with his recently discovered power: magical flight capability. 

“We should race,” Teddy continues, “You know, once you feel more comfortable.”

“I would kick your ass,” Billy quips.

“In your dreams.”

Billy grins at him but slips a little and Teddy lunges, although Billy catches himself a second later. “Okay. No friendly banter.”

“Got it. Maybe we should stop for-“

“No,” Billy snaps. “Sorry. I mean, I’m having a hard enough time with everything else, I just want to be good at something.”

“You’ve made huge strides,” Teddy insists, “Don’t sell yourself short, Billy.”

Billy takes a deep breath and mutters something under his breath. He hovers a few inches even higher than before and Teddy flaps his wings to follow.

“Still amazing,” Teddy assures and Billy cracks a smile at him. 

Then, another deep breath, and he propels himself forward, until he’s right in front of Teddy. He grins wide at his success and Teddy’s breath catches because the sun is glinting off him just right and Billy is always beautiful when he smiles but right now he’s just breathtaking. 

“I think I”m getting the hang of this!” Billy shouts.

That’s when his magic flickers, before disappearing altogether. Billy has a second to grasp what’s happening before he begins to fall.

“Billy!” Teddy shouts and dives down after him, flying several feet under him, throwing his arms out and catching him easily. 

Billy’s breath is coming in quick spurts and his eyes are closed and Teddy pulls him in closer, murmurs, “It’s okay, I’ve got you.”

Slowly, Billy’s breathing returns to normal and he blinks a few times before finally meeting Teddy’s eyes. He grins, though his face is still pale white.

“Maybe not. A hang on it, I mean.”

“Try not to fall to your death on my watch, Kaplan,” Teddy says, like his own heart isn’t racing, like those weren’t the scariest few seconds of his entire life, “You mean too much to me.”

Billy’s grin slowly gets replaced by something else, something considering. Teddy realizes, belatedly, how packed those words were but he can’t take them back; doesn’t really want to.

He finds it doesn’t matter when Billy pulls an arm free to wrap it around Teddy’s neck and push their lips together. Kissing Billy is…there are no words for it; Teddy’s entire brain short circuits (wings flapping almost on instinct) and all he can focus on is Billy’s warm and slightly chapped lips against his, Billy’s lips against his.

“Um,” Billy breathes when they break for air, “Wow.”

“Yeah. Wow.”

His favorite of all Billy’s smiles is his crooked one and it’s the one he’s rewarded with, Billy cradled safely in his arms.

“Did we…really just have our first kiss in midair?”

Teddy nods. “Yep. This is gonna be really hard to beat. You know, with other firsts.”

“I am surprisingly okay with that.”

“Cool,” Teddy says. “Me too.”

Then he jostles Billy until he’s sliding toward him, lips meeting once again.


	10. Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid!Fic

“Make sure you don’t get any on your clothes,” Mr. Steve says as he walks down the rows of easel boards, eyes trained carefully on every student.

Billy knows this, of course. Paint on clothes makes his mom mad; not as mad as food stains but madder than grass stains. But he has no plan to get paint on his clothes. He is going to draw the best superheroes ever. Even if he has to make them up.

He sticks out his tongue and carefully draws one line of paint down, his finger gliding effortlessly over the paper. He draws a few more until he has a box and nods, satisfied.

“I didn’t know superheroes were boxy,” Teddy says next to him. 

Billy frowns. “That’s the part where the symbol goes. It has to be big because it’s all muscle-y and strong.”

“Okay. But it looks weird.”

“You look weird,” Billy mutters without much heat.

Teddy snorts and goes back to his own painting that he refuses to tell Billy about and Billy might just not draw Teddy a superhero in retaliation. He hasn’t decided yet.

He uses red for his superhero and green for Teddy’s because it’s Teddy’s favorite color and he’s known that since the first day of school and Teddy sat down next to him on the carpet for story time and told him they would be best friends. Which Billy thought was really cool because he never had a best friend before.

Next to him, Teddy shouts a triumphant, “Ah-ha!” and steps back from his painting, smiling. 

“Can I see it now?” Billy begs, just finishing drawing the T symbol for Teddy’s superhero. 

“Sure,” and Teddy’s cheeks go a little red.

Curious, Billy looks. It’s two stick figures and they look like they’re holding hands. Over one, Teddy wrote a B and over the other, a T.

“Is that you and me?” Billy asks and it’s his turn to flush when Teddy nods, “Oh…”

Then he turns his easel so Teddy can see his picture and Teddy smiles super wide. “Oh wow! We’re superheroes. That’s so cool!”

“So’s your picture,” Billy says shyly. 

“Does that mean you want to be my boyfriend?” Teddy asks excitedly. 

“Okay!” Billy responds. “What do we do?”

“Um,” Teddy glances at his picture, “We could hold hands.”

“Okay.”

They take each other’s hand and stare. After a moment, Billy wrinkles his nose. “This is boring.”

“Yeah….”

“But it’s also nice.”

“Yeah?”

Billy grins. “Yeah.”

“Want to play with me at recess?”

“I always do.”

“Yeah but now we’re boyfriends so I have to ask you,” Teddy says and he kind of rolls his eyes a little.

“Oh. Okay then. Yes.”

“Cool. This boyfriend thing is really easy.”

Billy nods. “It really is.”

Paint time ends early when Eli and Tommy start throwing paint at each other so Mr. Steve sends the class outside with Miss Carol’s. 

Billy and Teddy hold hands the whole way out.


	11. Musician

“Oh, hi, Billy,”

Billy grins widely at Teddy’s mom, all manners and charm just like his parents taught.

“Hi, Mrs. Altman. Is Teddy home? We’re supposed to meet for comic book adventures.”

“Of course,” she ushers him inside, “He’s in his room. I’m afraid you guys will have to fend for yourselves for dinner; I picked up a shift at the hospital.”

“It’s fine,” Billy says, “I promise I’ll make him eat.”

She squeezes his arm. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

Billy waits until she’s gone before he heads down the short hallway to Teddy’s room. He knocks on the door but receives no answer; confused, Billy tilts his head toward the door and hears the faint strains of music. He guesses Teddy can’t hear him over whatever is playing and opens the door.

Teddy is sitting on his bed, fingers strumming lightly down a guitar that Billy didn’t even know he owned. He’s so focus on himself, on the music, he doesn’t even notice Billy’s intrusion and all Billy can do is stare.

Teddy is an attractive guy, like, Billy knew this from day one. This is only further enhanced by the fact that he is probably as big of a nerd as Billy. And now the fact that he can play guitar? This is so not freaking fair.

Teddy plays a final note and Billy claps without thinking; Teddy’s head shoots up and he flushes pink when he sees his audience.

“Erm, hey,” Billy says, “Your mom let me in….I didn’t know you played guitar.”

“It’s a hobby,” Teddy shrugs, “Sort of like you and the piano.”

“You’re really good. Are you self taught?”

“Um,” Teddy looks a little embarrassed, “Yeah. Mom couldn’t exactly, you know, afford lessons and I got this a a pawn shop a couple years ago. Thanks, by the way. So, um, did you want to go get the comic books now or-“

“Play something else,” Billy blurts out. “Um, please?”

“You don’t want to hear that.”

“Yeah, I do.”

Billy walks in and sinks down next to Teddy on the bed and nudges him. “Come on, serenade me. Loser.”

Teddy snorts. “Oh, God, you sure know how to flatter someone, B.”

“I have an entire manual,” Billy grins, “Come on, seriously. Play something.”

Teddy picks up his guitar and thinks for a moment, before he begins to play. Billy’s eyes narrow because he knows this song, he totally does and then it hits him.

My Favorite Things.

Billy tries to quell the goofy grin on his face but from the way Teddy is smirking slightly, he’s pretty sure he doesn’t succeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you actually play My Favorite Things on guitar? *musically fail*


	12. Ocean

“Thanks for the trip, Kate. This is just what I needed.”

Kate looks at him over her sunglasses, the umbrella covering the insistent sun and the towel warm beneath her. “Of course, Billy. Anything to help get your mind off The Asshole.”

Billy hides a smile in his arms. “Are you just going to call him that forever?”

“Most likely.”

He rolls over and sighs happily. “California is enough distance between me and him, right?”

“I could have taken you to the Bahamas but I promised your parents we would stay in country. So…this is the perfect opportunity for you to meet a hot guy and have your rebound sex.”

“I don’t want rebound sex,” Billy says, “I want to be forever alone. I think I’m well on my way.”

“I think you’ll change your mind you see our lifeguard.”

Their lifeguard, as it turns out, is an Adonis type, with big muscles, blonde hair and absolute perfection bottled into one person.

“Holy shit,” Billy says quietly.

“I thought so.”

“No, Kate, I’m not…I’m not just going to go proposition our lifeguard.”

“Alright. But if it’s anything consolation, I’m pretty sure he’s been looking over here since we got here.”

“Yeah. Probably at you.”

“Somehow, I doubt that.”

XxX

Billy goes to get them snacks and runs into hot lifeguard at the Snack Shack. 

Literally runs into hot lifeguard. Because that is how his life plays out.

“Sorry, I wasn’t-“

“You’re fine,” hot lifeguard smiles, “Um, I’m Teddy.”

“Billy.”

He tries not to stare but from Teddy’s smile, it looks like he doesn’t quite succeed. 

“Can I walk you back to your blanket?” Teddy asks.

“You-you know where I’m sitting?”

“I have an eye for beach goers; it’s part of the job,” Teddy says.

“Oh. Right.”

“And, you’re pretty cute so….”

Billy flushes. “Oh. Um.Thanks. Yes, by the way. Blanket. Walking and such.”

By the time they’re back, Billy’s gotten Teddy’s phone number.


	13. Harry Potter AU

“This is pointless.”

Teddy sits back as much as he can on his broom and tries to smile encouragingly. “It’s not pointless; Billy, you’re really good. You just need to focus more.”

“I’m not going to make the team, Teddy. Let’s just drop it.”

Billy flies back down toward the ground and Teddy hurries after him, slipping off his broom with ease. “You’re not going to make it with that attitude! If we just keep practicing-“

“I appreciate you trying to help, T, but it’s just not going to happen.”

Teddy walks over and ruffles Billy’s hair, grinning when Billy swats his hand away as per usual. “You were born to be a Seeker. And you’re going to be Gryffindor’s. We’ve always done everything together; if I’m on the team, you’re on the team.”

“I have to be good to be on the team,” Billy reminds him.

Teddy groans frustratingly. “You are good, though!”

He pushes a hand through his hair and eyes Billy thoughtfully. Suddenly, he reaches out and snags the pendent Billy wears around his neck, snapping the clasp off easily and holding it out of Billy’s reach.

“Teddy! What the hell!”

“You want it? Then go get it!”

He feels bad when he initially tosses the pendent across the field; he knows how attached Billy is to it,the last remaining piece he has of the Witch mother who gave him up for adoption (to a Muggle couple; that was a fun explanation around his 11th birthday). And the absolute horror on Billy’s face honestly isn’t worth it, even when Billy automatically mounts his broom and takes off after it.

He catches it in midair; of course he does. Natural talent.

Billy’s grinning when he returns so the guilt weighing down on Teddy’s heart lets up slightly. He jumps off his broom and walks over to Teddy, punching him hard on the arm.

“Asshole,” he says. “You’re lucky I don’t magic your earrings into crickets or something.”

“I’m the worst friend ever,” Teddy agrees, “Now, are we going to practice more or what?”

“You’re lucky you’re a Beater otherwise I’d be gunning for your spot,” Billy says. But he mounts his broom all the same and races off toward the sky, “Come on slowpoke, you have golf balls to throw at me.”

Teddy shakes his head but takes off after him.


	14. Babysitting

Billy looks in the living room and he still can’t believe it.

Teddy is giving Ben a piggy ride while simultaneously wrestling with Matt and somehow putting neither child in danger. It’s not Teddy’s obvious skill Billy is in disbelief over; it’s the fact that he’s here at all.

When Billy had canceled plans earlier, he expected Teddy to be upset. He didn’t expect Teddy to show up at his house and help him baby sit his younger brothers.

It’s stuff like this that makes it absolutely impossible for him to pretend he doesn’t have the biggest crush ever on his teammate. 

“Teddy is so cool!” Ben shouts, “Can he come over more?”

Teddy smiles smugly and Billy shakes his head. “Ben, if Teddy came over any more, he’d live here.”

“But we never get to see him,” Matt argues. He looks up at Teddy, “You should come over to play with us. Not Billy.”

“But Matty! Teddy is Billy’s boyfriend, he has to come over to see him.”

Billy goes red as Teddy suddenly starts coughing. “Ben! That’s not- I didn’t- where did you get that from?”

“Mom….”

“Well, she’s wrong. Now…get off Teddy and go get ready for bed.”

“It’s 6:00,” Matt says. 

“I-well-that’s-it’s,” Billy catches Teddy’s eye for a second but quickly looks away, “Fine. Just. Whatever.”

He disappears into the kitchen.

XxX

Teddy watches Billy walk away then helps Ben slide down off his back and ruffles his hair. “Why don’t we watch some TV and chill out, huh?”

“Okay!” Ben says.

Matt, however, stays standing, looking up at Teddy with calculating eyes.

“What’s up, Matty?”

“Do you like Billy?”

Teddy blinks. “Of course I do. He’s my best friend.”

“No, I mean do you like Billy. Because mom thinks you’re his boyfriend and she probably has a reason because mom is really smart.”

“Matt,” Teddy kneels down in front of him, “I-“

“And I know big brothers are supposed to look out for little brothers but little brothers can look out for big brothers and Billy gets hurt a lot. At school. I know he hides it from mom and dad because he’s smart too but I’ve seen him putting medicine on his cuts and stuff.”

Teddy’s hand clenches on his knee; he hates the reminders of Billy’s past, hates Kesler and everything about him. 

“But ever since he met you…Billy’s been happy. And I like when Billy is happy. So…if you do like him, you should tell him. Because then you’ll both be happy.”

Teddy sighs and ruffles Matt’s hair. “You’re a good little brother, you know that?”

“Duh,” Matt sniffs.

XxX

Billy prattles around in the kitchen because the alternative decision is to go back in the living room and never look at Teddy again.

It would all work out if Teddy didn’t lumber into the kitchen a few seconds ago and wasn’t leaning against the counter, staring at him.

“What’s up? Are the brats being-“

“Do you like me?”

Billy freezes. He almost drops the dishes he’s washing and is saved only by Teddy walking over, Teddy in his personal space, Teddy gently extracting the dish from his death grip and Teddy, turning him so that they’re face to face.

“Of course I do,” he says nervously, “You’re my best friend.”

“Billy.”

He thought this was something he would be able to keep a secret; that Teddy would never find out and they could go on being friends. 

He ducks his head. “Yes. If that isn’t obvious by my family’s reactions towards you, then yes. I like you and I never wanted you to know because you don’t feel the same way and I didn’t want to make things awkward and lose what we have because I love what we have Teddy and-“

“Billy,” Teddy says and nudges Billy’s chin until he looks up and then- and then

Teddy’s lips are warm and secure against his. Billy is motionless for a second,only a second, before everything catches up with him and he’s kissing Teddy back. And then they’re in the kitchen and they’re kissing he is kissing Teddy Altman 

He. Is. Kissing. Teddy. Altman.

“If you couldn’t tell,” Teddy says when he pulls away, “I like you too.”

“I-um-cool.”

Teddy pulls him in again and Billy wraps his arms around his neck and stands on tiptoe to get a better angle, Teddy’s arm pressing against his back to pull him closer.

In the doorway, Matt and Ben snicker happily and high-five.


	15. Proposal

Teddy gets on one knee in front of Billy and says, “Will you please take out the trash.”

Billy blinks. “What?”

“Will you please take out the trash?”

“Why are you asking like this,” Billy asks, waving a hand over him to point it out.

“Because this is romantic. I can’t just be all, ‘Billy take out the trash’. This way, you want to do it and I’ve done my romantic duty of the day.”

Billy snorts. “I’m sorry, but do you keep track of how many romantic things you do?”

“I have a monthly quota.”

“All right. Well, Teddy Altman, I propose you clean the bathroom when you’re done with it.”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Teddy tags a finger at him, “You are not on one knee, therefore, not a proposal.”

“And you call me a dork,” Billy says.

But he puts one hand on Teddy’s shoulder and runs his other through Teddy’s hair, smiling fondly.

“Billy Kaplan,” Teddy says, “Will you make out with me before you take out the trash? And, I guess, I clean the bathroom?”

“Teddy Altman, I would love to.”

Teddy grins and shoots to his feet, scooping Billy up easily and throwing them both onto the couch, a tangle of limbs and laughter.


	16. Non-Powered AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teacher/student fic

“Professor Altman at a bar on a Sunday. Tsk, tsk.”

Teddy hides his grin in his mug and looks up as Billy Kaplan slides onto the stool next to him.

“You’re one to talk. And are you even twenty-one?” Teddy teases. 

“Good one. I’m completely legal in every way,” Billy says, his smirk dangerous in the low lighting of the bar and Teddy feels something tug in his lower stomach; the stirrings of desire.

The spell is broken when Billy looks away, adding, “Except to rent a car.”

Teddy nods, “Well, we can’t all be so lucky.”

“So, what are you doing here?” Billy asks, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around.”

“A co-worker told me about this place, said it was a real student’s hang out. And, it’s kind of weird being the youngest staff member on campus, you know? I just needed to be around people close to my own age for a night.”

“Understandable,” Billy nods, “I bet you just wanted to see me.”

“You’re good at this.”

Billy laughs and orders from the bar while Teddy downs the rest of his drink and tells himself to stop, this is a student, this is not called for. But it’s so easy, to forget their ages, their status, their everything when he’s around Billy. 

Billy makes him feel like he’s sixteen again and he doesn’t know how much that really scares him.

“I should call it a night anyway,” Teddy says, “I have an 8 am class tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I heard it sucks,” Billy says. Then he smiles, “Come on, stay for one more drink? Maybe a dance?”

“Pretty unethical to dance with a student,” Teddy says, only half joking.

“I won’t tell anyone.”

They look at each other, Teddy half way off the stool and Billy’s eyes holding the promise of something Teddy really shouldn’t read into. Finally, Teddy shakes his head.

“Anyone could see. I can’t-“

“It’s fine,” Billy ducks his head and turns back to the bar, “I’ll see you in class in the morning.”

It takes a lot of effort for Teddy to leave the bar. It takes even more to stop thinking about Billy that night.


	17. Adult Avengers

There’s something about Captain Marvel (maybe the tight costume that shows off all the right things or maybe it’s the way he laughs at Quicksilver’s jokes during Avenger meetings) that makes Billy feel like a teenager again.

It’s probably the raging crush. Yeah. That one.

Billy is walking back from one of those particular meetings (where Captain Marvel smiled at him across the table and made him sputter like he did back when he was fifteen) when he’s called out to. 

He turns around; Captain Marvel is striding towards him.

“Hi, Wiccan,” he smiles, “Are you, um, heading to the work out room or?”

“Heading home,” Billy says, “Secret identity stuff, you know.”

“Right,” Captain Marvel nods and rubs the back of his neck and says, “Look, I just- do you maybe want to….get coffee sometime?”

“…..As Avengers?” Billy asks. “Because that’s not…you know…really inconspicuous.” 

Captain Marvel grins. “I was going to suggest meeting in our secret identities and pretending we don’t know each other.”

Billy bites his lip. Then he holds out his hand, “Billy Kaplan. And I would love to get coffee with you…sometime.”

“Teddy Altman,” he says, and takes the proffered hand, “And…cool.”

“Yeah,” Billy breathes, suddenly sixteen again, “Cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billy is Sorcerer Supreme but keeps 'Wiccan' because that's how he rolls


	18. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid!Fic

Teddy is totally fine up until the moment his mom actually leaves him behind in the classroom. 

Then he bursts into sobs, big and loud and everyone stares at him but he doesn’t care because he wants his mom back. 

“Teddy,” Mr. Steve kneels down in front of him, “Teddy, it’s okay. Your mom will be back to get you in a little bit.”

“I,” hiccup, “want her now!” Teddy yells.

“Well, why don’t I go see if she’s still here?”

That calms Teddy down a little bit. “O-okay.”

When Mr. Steve leaves, a little boy walks over. He’s wearing a red cape around his neck and he has really pretty eyes, Teddy thinks. He smiles and plops down on the carpet next to him.

“Hi. I’m Billy.”

“I’m Teddy,” he sniffs, “Why are you wearing a cape?”

“Because I’m a superhero!” Billy says. “I can fly and save the world and stuff.”

“That’s really cool.”

“Thanks. Why are you crying?”

“My mommy left,” Teddy says, “And mommy never leaves.”

“I’m sorry,” Billy says quietly, “My mommy and daddy leave sometimes when they go to adult stuff but then America comes to baby sit me and she lets me stay up late and eat ice cream. She even yelled at some kids who were teasing me about my cape once.”

“Don’t you miss them though?” Teddy asks, and he wipes his eyes.

Billy shrugs. “I guess. But America makes me feel better about it. Hey!” Billy lights up, “I could make you feel better! We could go color.”

“…I like to color.”

“Come on,” Billy stands up and offers Teddy his hand, “We can be best friends now!”

Teddy brightens. “Okay! I’ve never had a best friend before.”

By the time Mr. Steve tracks down Teddy’s mom, Teddy and Billy are giggling together in the coloring corner, making dogs blue and grass purple.


	19. Double Date

“You’re gonna love him,” America says.

Since America is basically his older sister (that his separated at birth twin brother keeps hitting on) Billy decides to trust her on this. 

“He’s charming, he’s sweet, and I swear to God he is the biggest nerd ever. The second I met him, I was like, I have found Billy’s soulmate.”

“But what if he doesn’t like me?”

“Impossible.”

It’s Kate who says this, smiling at them outside the restaurant doors. She and America hug and then she attacks Billy, who smiles and says, “So, is this like a double date?”

“I could do worse,” America offers and Kate winks. 

“Look, I love you both, I do. And I appreciate this,” Billy says, “But me and dating scenarios? We’re not friends. I am totally going to botch the hell out of this and all your match making efforts will be for naught.”

Kate and America exchange eye-rolls.

“Stop being so dramatic,” America says, “And turn around because here he comes.”

Billy turns. “….Please tell me it’s the Adonis-like blonde walking toward us.”

She squeezes his shoulders; he takes it as confirmation. This is only further evidenced when blonde Adonis stops in front of him and smiles (and Billy might internally whimper) and says, “Hi, my name is Teddy.”

“Marry me,” Billy whispers.

Teddy tilts his head to the side, “What was that?”

“Billy! I said Billy! Because that is my name. I am Billy. Hi.”

Teddy hides a smile. “Hi. It’s nice to meet you, Billy.”

“You too.”

“Is that a Scarlet Witch pin on your lapel?” Teddy asks as they start herding into the restaurant.

“Uh, yeah…”

“That’s cool. She’s cool, I mean. Awesome superhero.”

And Billy decides, yes, this man is his soulmate.


	20. Glee Club AU

Teddy forgets his backpack and has to double back after glee club to get it. 

He’s shuffling down the hall, whistling under his breath and taking his time, not realizing until he’s right outside the choir room that there’s someone in there playing the piano.

Brows furrowed, he peaks inside. Billy is on the bench, hands pressing rather harshly on the keys but somehow coming out in this gentle, beautiful rhythm. 

Teddy hesitates; Billy clearly waited until everyone had left before he started playing and therefore would not appreciate an audience. But Teddy needs his bag and he doesn’t want to scare the shit out of him by just sneaking then.

Then, Billy starts to sing.

Teddy leans against the doorway in awe. Cassie handles most of their song choices and impromptu lessons, always dragging Nate up to sing with her. If not her, then Noh-Var or America. Billy never sings. And standing there, listening to him, Teddy needs to know why.

Billy’s voice is perfect, there’s no other way to describe it. Soft but powerful, small but fierce. If Billy sang in competitions, they would most definitely win.

Billy finishes the song and the final notes of the piano resonate around the room for a second before he slouches, suddenly just the kid from the choir room again. He ambles up from the bench and turns toward the door and Teddy isn’t fast enough to duck away.

They stare at each other, Billy’s face rapidly turning red. 

“I need my bag,” Teddy blurts out, “I left it behind, I wasn’t spying or anything.”

“How long were you standing there?”

Teddy hesitates. “You’re a really good singer.”

“Oh, God.”

“Look, it’s not my business but…why don’t you sing more? Billy, you’re amazing.”

Billy blinks. “You know my name?”

“Um,” Teddy starts, “Yeah? We’ve only been going to school together for two years, in glee club for like, three weeks. Am I not supposed to or…?”

Billy’s ducking his head and Teddy swears he’s hiding a smile. “No, I’m just surprised. And, I mean, I didn’t start this club so I could sing it’s just, you know, an appreciation of show choir and-“

“And you should sing more.”

Teddy finally leaves the doorway and hones in on his bag, trying for casual, “You are an amazing singer, and you should show it off, dude.”

Then he shoulders his bag and grins, “And maybe we could do, like, a duet or something for Sectionals.”

Billy stares. “You…would want to sing with me?”

“Uh, hell yeah.”

Billy smiles then, kind of soft and definitely crooked and Teddy is two point five seconds away from asking him out right then and there. Except Greg sticks his head in and says, “Jesus fuck, Teddy, how long does it take to find a fucking bag?”

Billy deflates instantly, turning back toward the piano, back rigid. Teddy forces a grin at Greg and says, “Chill out, I’m coming.”

As he heads out, he glances over his shoulder and says, “Later, Billy.”

Billy waves but doesn’t look up.


	21. Famous!Teddy/Unfamous!Billy

“I can’t believe we’ve been sitting out here for three hours,” Tommy grumbles, huddled further into his parka. 

“I told you that you could leave at any time,” Billy reminds him. “You’re the one who insisted on staying.”

“Because I’m a great guy,” Tommy bites out. “The fucking best brother ever.”

“I’ll buy you a medal,” Billy assures.

They’re sitting outside the bookstores Meet and Greet for Billy’s favorite TV show ever, Young Avengers, waiting desperately for the star of the evening to arrive: Teddy Altman, who plays Hulking.

Who Billy may or may not (but totally is) hardcore swooning over in all his tumblr posts.

XxX

Tommy stays with him, all the way through the cold lines outside, the long and often boring ones inside and all the way up to the table that Teddy is situated at.

Billy is griping his season 1 DVD pack tightly in his hands and Tommy just snorts. They’re called up to the table and Teddy Altman actually looks up and smiles at them and Billy swears, their eyes meet wonderfully.

“Hi,” Teddy Altman says, “Thanks for coming by.”

“Thanks for being here,” Billy says as he hands over his DVD (their hands brush and he might never wash it again).

“Well, this was always my favorite book store when I was growing up in the city,” Teddy says. “I figured I owed them some kind of favor, you know?”

“Yeah,” Billy breathes. “This is a great store. Their comic book collection is-“

“-to die for,” Teddy finishes, beaming. “Yeah, exactly! So, who am I signing these to?”

“Billy.”

“Your biggest fan,” Tommy interjects, and Billy elbows him.

Teddy laughs and signs his DVDs with a flourish, before handing them back over and smiling softly. “It was nice to meet you, Billy.”

“Y-you too.”

Tommy might have to drag him away but it’s worth it when Billy finally gets a chance to look at Teddy’s message and sees,

To Billy (my biggest fan, apparently ;))

I get done with this at 6. Wanna meet in the upstairs cafe for coffee? 

~Teddy Altman. =D


	22. Camping/Swimming in a Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combined prompts because they were really similar

“This is the best idea you’ve ever had,” Billy says, sighing happily.

Teddy agrees. Only because he has one very wet and very shirtless boyfriend swimming towards him. These kind of things are generally associated with smart ideas.

“And you didn’t want to go camping,” Teddy teases, splashing him gently and Billy glares through one eye, rubbing water off the other. 

“I didn’t. Because outside and I aren’t friends. I mean, there’s not even an internet connection. But of course,” he teases, swimming closer, feet brushing, “Of course, my rugged, built like a house boyfriend loves camping. You know, you are becoming very stereotypical: you like to play sports, you like to go camping. If it wasn’t for our mutual comic book love, I might have to consider dumping you.”

“Oh really?” Teddy asks, eyebrow raised. 

“Yes,” Billy whispers as he finally swims close enough, bodies pressed almost against each other and Teddy’s arm secure around his waist.

“And my being, what was it you said, ‘built like a house’ body doesn’t help?”

“Eh. It doesn’t hurt.”

Then Billy closes the distance and kisses him. Teddy smiles happily against his lips, hums a little at the contact, at the fact that they’re out here alone, together. No interruptions of any kind.

“Thank you for coming camping with me,” Teddy breathes, eyes glowing and Billy can’t help but duck his head and blush, still not used to Teddy’s full adoring gaze being directed at him. 

“Thanks for letting me bring my portable DVD player and lounge chairs.”

“Well, what else are we going to do all night,” Teddy says, “I mean, besides try to figure out what really went down in Ennis and Jack’s tent. Through, you know, experimentation.”

“It’s funny you mention that,” Billy says, “Since that’s one of the movies I brought and all.”

“You didn’t.”

“Oh, I did.”

Teddy snorts. “You’re such a dork.”

“Takes one to know one,” Billy counters.

Then he swims back and splashes Teddy in the face; Teddy laughs.


	23. Relief Kissing

“Roll call!” Eli shouts.

The building behind them has just collapsed, smoke and rubble everywhere, pouring toward them in an avalanche. Eli is the first to climb out, brushes off his suit and shouts again,

“Roll call!”

“Here,” Kate coughs, dislodging her bow under a particularly heavy piece of sheet rock.

“Here!” Tommy yells. A muffled explosion follows and suddenly, he’s right there next to Kate.

“Here,” Vision says, flying up from the mayhem Cassie in his arms. “Here,” she adds.

“Here,” Teddy says quietly. 

They all wait; silence follows and something settles, heavy, on Teddy’s heart.

“Billy!?” he shouts, eyes darting around. 

Eli swears under his breath. “Start moving rock, guys, now.”

Tommy, uncharacteristically serious, takes off through the mess while Cassie grows and begins upturning as much as she can. Kate starts shouting out for him and Teddy takes to the sky.

“Come on, Billy,” he mutters, “Come, on. Please…please, Billy.”

Several agonizing minutes pass, and then Tommy shouts, “Found him!” and Teddy flies off, the rest of the team following as fast as they can. 

Tommy is pulling Billy out of a pile of rubble, Billy massaging his head when Teddy dives onto the ground, tripping over himself in his haste to get to Billy.

“Easy,” Tommy says as Teddy approaches and Teddy makes himself calm down, takes Billy in his arms gently.

“Hi,” Billy says sheepishly, “I got hit by a rock.”

“I see that,” Teddy says softly, “I’m really glad you’re okay.”

“Me-“

Still gently, Teddy drags Billy towards him and presses their lips together, hard. He needs to feel Billy against him, needs him close as possible. Only then can his heart start to beat again, can he breath freely. 

“Be more careful, yeah?” Teddy whispers when they finally part.

“Yeah,” Billy whispers back, presses foreheads together, “Yeah.”


	24. Comic Book Store Meeting

Teddy has a crush on the comic book store guy.

It’s just. He’s really cute, okay? And he has this crooked smile and this _laugh_ that just, it makes butterflies throw a fucking fiesta in Teddy’s stomach whenever he does it, eyes brightening and nose crinkling. 

Yes. Teddy has a crush on the comic book store guy. His name is Billy, by the way. Yes, Teddy knows this. They talk, name tags are worn, things happen.

Every Wednesday, Teddy goes in for his weekly comics and every Wednesday, Billy pulls them out of his “save here” basket and rings him up.

“Good haul this week,” he says one particular Wednesday, grinning brightly.

“Thanks. Although, I guess the thanks lies in the comic book writers but same-diff.”

Billy chuckles. “Yeah, I guess.”

“So,” Teddy says pulling out his wallet, “Want to go out some time?”

He freezes; Billy freezes at the cash register, one comic book loosely in his hand.

That is not what Teddy meant to say. Teddy meant to say “What is my total?” but somehow what became want and spending money became I want to take you on a date and pay for things and maybe kiss you in the end because we both want to. 

“Um,” Billy says.

“We could ignore I just said that,” Teddy offers.

“Well, I mean…I wouldn’t be opposed to…the going out thing.”

“Oh?” Teddy asks, mood brightening. 

“Yeah,” and then Billy smiles that crooked smile and the butterflies fly in and Teddy grins back.

“Cool. Friday night?”

“Friday night,” Billy agrees.

He goes back to scanning comics and Teddy leans against the counter and says, “So, does this mean I get a discount?”

Billy stares; then he laughs.

And Teddy thinks, I might be in love with the comic book store guy.


	25. New Uniforms

Teddy sees Billy frowning when he looks at himself in the mirror so he tilts his head and walks over.

“Hey.”

Billy catches his eye in the mirror and smiles. “Hey.”

“You look amazing,” Teddy says, arms wrapping slow and low around Billy’s waist. “I like this whole you wearing form fitting spandex. Can we make this a thing or?”

Billy elbows him but relaxes against his chest. “You look pretty good yourself. I like that all I have to do is pull on that nice metal ring…”

Teddy groans and presses his forehead against the back of Billy’s head. “You can’t say things like that. Especially not when we’re around our teammates.”

“They’re over there somewhere,” Billy mutters.

Teddy chuckles low and kisses where his forehead was, glancing up in the mirror again. “So, why the frowny face?”

“‘Frowny face’?” 

Teddy pokes his side and Billy giggles, squirming away. 

“I guess I just…miss the old costume, a little. These are amazing, don’t get me wrong. Kate really outdid herself. But…I made that costume. Back before Nate left and before we met. It’s like it’s…I don’t know. A part of me?” he flushes and looks down, “It’s stupid, I know.”

“No,” Teddy insists, “No, it’s not. I kind of miss the old one too. That was the thing I was wearing when we kissed for the first time,” and Billy looks up to smile at him, flush fading, “But, you know, we didn’t have Cassie and Kate then. New team, new costumes. Kinda makes sense, you know?”

“Yeah,” Billy nods, “I miss my wings though.”

“Oh, God,” Teddy snorts, “Of course you do.”

Billy turns around, and raises an eyebrow. “I’m sorry, did you have something against the wings?”

“Those were almost the reason why I didn’t ask you out,” Teddy says, straight-face. 

It’s Billy’s turn to snort. “Please. You wanted this from day one.”

“Well, that’s not entirely inaccurate,” Teddy grins, “But those wings, man.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you over clashing green hair and green skin.”

“Hey, I was taking on a role-“

“Those wings had Thor written all over them-“

XxX

Across the warehouse, Kate wrinkles her nose and turns to Eli. “Are they always like this?”

He sighs. “Just wait until they start making out.”

“Oh,” Cassie blinks, “They just started.”

Eli throws an arm around both their shoulders. “Welcome to my world, ladies.”


	26. Ice Cream

“Are you sure we should be doing this?” Billy asks nervously. “He’s young and that’s a lot of sugar, I don’t want to put him in a coma or something.”

Teddy stares up at him. “Are you serious?”

AJ giggles and makes grabby motions for the ice cream cone in Teddy’s hand.

“I just-“

“Billy,” Teddy says, “Sweetheart. You’re over-parenting again.”

“But he’s-“

“Four. He’s ready.”

AJ blinks up at Billy and says, “Ready Aba.”

Billy sighs. “You’re a terrible influence on him, Ted.”

Teddy hands over the ice cream cone. “Yep. I’m the fun dad.”

“Screw you,” Billy laughs.

AJ smears his face into the ice cream cone and looks up at them, happily, “Yummy!”

Billy sighs and kneels down next to him, ruffles his hair fondly. “Just don’t lapse into a coma, okay kiddo?”

“Okay!”

Billy kisses his head and smiles softly up at Teddy.


	27. Hate Watching Glee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glee spoilers, kinda. If anyone cares XD

“Bullshit!” Billy shouts at his television. throwing popcorn because he can, “Blaine would never cheat! This is so dumb.”

“Aaaand, now they’re going to start singing,” Teddy says, snorting when ‘Don’t Speak’ begins playing. “Yup. Told you.”

“This show sucks,” Billy says petulantly. 

“Oh my God, it does. I mean, in what world would Santana want an open relationship? Or that Finn and Rachel make sense outside of high school? Or that we would want carbon copies of the original members? I just. This show sucks.”

“It so sucks.”

They both stay silent. Then Billy fiddles with the remote and says, “We’re going to watch the next one, right?”

“Of course. We have to see how Blaine and Kurt get back together. If-“

“When,” Billy interrupts. “When.”

“When,” Teddy allows, “They get back together. And after that, we’re done.”

“Yep,” Billy nods. “Well, I mean, we’ll have to watch to make sure they stay together. And stay happy.”

“If they break up again, we’re out.”

“Oh, totally. Yeah. Yep.”

Teddy sighs. “We’re going to watch this until we die, aren’t we?”

“Oh, yeah.”


	28. Zoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kid!Fic

“Okay class,” Mr. Steve says, “Does everyone have their buddy?”

Teddy and Billy hold hands and raise them up, along with the rest of the class. Mr. Steve nods happily. “Good. Don’t ever lose sight of your buddy, okay? If you do lose your buddy, let one of the adults know as soon as possible. Everyone understand?”

Heads nods; Mr. Steve claps his hands together. “Okay. Time to go to the zoo!”

XxX

“I hope we can see the otters,” Billy says as they walk with the rest of the class, “I really like otters.”

“I like tigers!” Teddy says, then he growls and Billy giggles. Tommy runs up between them and ruffles both their hair. 

“I can’t wait to see the lions!” he says, then he runs up to Eli, his own assigned buddy. 

Next to them, Kate and Cassie are skipping together happily, pointing to all the different animals. 

“I hope we see the tigers for you, Teddy.”

“And I hope we see the otters for you, Billy.”

XxX

One of their first stops is the otters; Billy is ecstatic. He rushes ahead of the other kids and presses his nose into the glass, body wriggling happily because otters.

They chatter at him through the class and Billy gets an idea, tongue sticking out of his mouth as he suddenly runs toward the other end of the exhibit. To his delight, the otters chase after him, swimming against each other and him to reach the other end. 

Billy giggles happily and Teddy, Kate and Cassie all cheer when he makes it. 

“That was so much fun,” he says, walking over to them. “I want to stay here forever.”

“But we’re going to the butterfly house!” Eli says. “You can’t miss the butterfly house.”

“I,” Billy looks at the otters, torn. “You’re right.”

He hangs back as long as he can, until Teddy tugs on his shirt and Billy turns to walk away. When they get outside the exhibit, he makes his move and slips back inside the otter’s home. The rest of the class goes on without him; he smiles, successfully.

XxX

They’re leaving the butterfly house when Teddy finally notices that Billy isn’t next to him. He blames the pretty butterflies for distracting him and Tommy for looking just like Billy when he looks really quick and he hurries over to Mr. Steve and tugs on his pant leg and says, “I lost my buddy!”

Mr. Steve kneels down next to him and says, “Okay,Teddy calm down. Your buddy is Billy, right?”

Teddy nods sadly.

“Do you remember the last place you saw Billy?”

“We were at the otter house. Billy loves the otters.”

“Okay. How about you and I go back there and see if we can find him? And if we can’t, we’ll talk to one of the really nice zoo people and ask them to help too, okay?”

“Okay.”

Mr. Steve takes his hand, talks quietly to Ms. Carol for a second and then leads him out of the butterfly house.

XxX

Billy is trying to find the butterfly house and is starting to feel scared because he shouldn’t have snuck away from Teddy and he’s going to be lost forever and he’ll have to live at the zoo. 

He starts to cry when he thinks he’ll never see his mommy or his daddy or Teddy ever again and he sits down on the ground and pulls his knees to his chest and sniffles all over them.

“Billy!” he hears, and he looks up.

Teddy is running toward him and Billy’s scary feelings all go away really fast and he trips when he stands up but then Teddy is hugging him super tight and Billy feels safe again.

Mr. Steve frowns down at him and Billy looks at the ground.

“Billy, you know you shouldn’t have snuck away, right?”

Billy nods; then Mr. Steve smiles softly and ruffles his hair.

“Okay. Good. We’ll talk about this more at school. How about we go back and join the class?”

Teddy nods seriously and then takes Billy’s hand. “You’re not sneaking away again.”

Billy grins. “I won’t, Teddy, I promise!”

XxX

At the end of their trip, at the souvenir shop, Teddy uses his money to buy Billy an otter. 

When he hands it to him, he says, “This is because you got lost and I got scared and you’re my best friend.”

Billy giggles and pulls out the tiger he bought Teddy. “This is because you found me and you’re my best friend.”

They hug.


	29. Zelda AU

Billy’s favorite thing about saving the world is the aftermath. The rest after every battle, the success and the pain radiating off him in equal measure. The recuperation. 

The stay at Altman Ranch. 

Because after he saves a temple, after he defeats a boss, he rides his horse the day long trip to the ranch located in the center of Hyrule and he finds Teddy, bright smile and kind hands. 

Teddy, who helps him off his horse, who dresses his wounds and leads him up to his bedroom. Lets him rest in his bed. 

XxX

Billy wakes up after one particular battle with a dragon, to Teddy’s worried face.

“Hey,” Teddy says, relief breaking over, “Welcome back to the land of the living.”

Billy coughs then smiles. “Thanks. How long was I out this time?”

“Oh, you know. A day. Nothing too bad.”

Billy frowns and tries to stretch, wincing at the pain in his ribs. “Teddy-“

“No, no, I get it,” Teddy forces a smile, “Hero of the world and all that. I can totally handle you coming home-here, coming here. Looking like death warmed over.”

Billy struggles to sit up and Teddy helps, leaning him back against the pillows and brushing a hand through his hair. 

“I don’t mean to worry you…when I come home,” Billy says softly.

Teddy’s eyes go warm and he leans down, pressing his lips against Billy’s. 

“I love you,” Billy promises, “And I will come home, when this is all over. To you.”

“You really want to marry a farm boy?” Teddy asks, “You could have anyone in the kingdom, Hero of Time.”

“I could,” Billy nods, “But that doesn’t change that I want you. Forever. Teddy…I’ve loved you since I stumbled into the castle town and you were standing there, all by your lonesome. Since you gave me the bird and taught me the song your mother sang to you.”

“I’ve loved you since you stumbled into the castle town,” Teddy says, “Since you found my mother.”

Billy sighs happily, takes Teddy’s hand and pulls it up, places it on his chest over his heart. “I love you,” he says again, “Forever.”

Teddy smiles soft. “Go back to bed, Hero. I love you too.”


	30. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been fun guys.

“The end,” Billy whispers, closing the book and glancing at his son, fast asleep, arms wrapped around a giant teddy bear.

“Good night, AJ,” he says and he stealthily slips out of the room, clicks off the light and nods with satisfaction when the nightlight clicks on.

“He fell asleep easily tonight,” Teddy comments, arms opening for Billy to curl up into him on the couch.

“Easily?” Billy repeats, snorting. “It’s after midnight, T. You get to deal with him tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay,” Teddy agrees, “But tonight? I get to deal with you.”

Billy raises an eyebrow as Teddy slips away from him, into the kitchen and back with two identical glasses of champagne. 

“Happy Anniversary,” Teddy says.

Billy chuckles low. “Happy Anniversary, back atcha.”

“You forgot.”

“Of course I didn’t.”

Teddy hands him his glass and winks, “Of course you didn’t.”

Billy rolls his eyes and waves his hand in the direction of their bedroom, murmurs something and blue light slips out, down the hallway and back, bringing a small wrapped box with it.

“Of course I didn’t,” Billy repeats. “I am the best husband.”

“You really are,” Teddy says. “Now, gimme.”

Billy keeps it over his head for a second because he can and then the present drops in Teddy’s lap. He ignores it, to lean over and kiss Billy again.


End file.
